Beautiful Imprint
by xxbookworm
Summary: Jacob never imprinted on Bella. What happens when he finds his soulmate? True love. This story is all about Jacob and his soulmate, though there may be some guest appearances from some vampires and Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone, This story, I have had in mid for a while now but just didn't have time to write it. But ta da! I have some time now so let's go!**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight****New Moon or Eclipse.**

I ran. I didn't care where I was running as long as I got away. No, I didn't imprint on Bella but I loved her just the same and watching her throwing her life away was killing me. I stopped running when I came into a clearing, I saw some pant and a plain whit t-shirt and decided that I should walk from now on, after all I didn't want to scare anyone in my wolf form. I quickly grabbed the clothes in my mouth then ran into the forest once again. I morphed then pulled on the breeches. They fit perfect, as did the shirt. I looked down at my bare feet and wiggled my toes. Too bad there weren't any shoes. It's not like whatever I stepped on would hurt me it more like what people would think about a person who wore no shoes walking around town. Then I remembered that I had no idea where I was, was I in forks? It couldn't be a big town because I doubt that they would leave clothes to dry out side. I walked out into the clearing hopefully I'll be able to find out where I am, after all I couldn't have traveled too far. I looked around and figured out that I was in a back yard and right in front of me was about the largest non werewolf I've seen.

"Um, sorry I didn't realize that this was a person backyard." I said looking down at my wiggling toes.

"Hhm, and what about the clothes that you just happened to steal?"

"Well you see, I just got attacked by a bunch of these people, 6 I think, and they kind of attacked me and stole my money and clothes." I looked up to the man hopping hey would believe my lie. His eyes softened and he sighed, "Damn kids these days. Doing crazy shit. Okay boy you can go, but next time I see you on my property, I'm calling Charlie."

"Thanks man." I smiled at him and ran out. Not only did I thank him for letting me keep the clothes but also helping I find out where I was, in forks where Bella and her dad, Police Chief Charlie Swan, live. Sigh, Bella, oh how she's so ready to end her life for what? A filthy blood sucker. God, if that _leech_ loved her as much as I do then he wouldn't let her become one.

_But, remember Edward doesn't want her to become one. He tried everything to stop __her;__he isn't__ such a bad guy. And remember you didn't eve__n__ imprint on her._

I stopped walking and stood there in shock. Where the hell did that last part come from? Edward (just saying his name made me want to rip his throat to shreds) was a filthy blood sucker and was trying to kill the girl that I loved. It doesn't matter if I didn't imprint on her I still love her and the last thing the world needs is another one of _them_.

"Arp, arp arp!" What the hell? I looked down at my feet and saw a little Jack Russell Terrier running around my feet. I laughed at it; it looked so funny running around my feet. I scooped it up into my arm and smiled down at it. "And what's your name little fella?" I asked the dog knowing that there was no way in hell it could answer me.

"Jake." What?! That certainly didn't come from the dog. I looked up to see who spoke. I lifted my gaze from the dog to in front of me and what I saw shocked me. In front of me was a beautiful girl. She had long brown hair, down to her shoulders, big green eyes; she was tall about 5'9 or 5'10. Her face was heart shaped and it was supported by a long elegant neck. I looked down to her feet to see if the height was caused by high heels to find her wearing ballet flats. I took in her simple white t-shirt that fitted her curves perfectly and she flared out jeans. She was completely beautiful.

I wanted to think of a perfect response that would impress her and charm her all at once.

"Huh?" was all that came out of my mouth though. The woman (for that was what she was not a girl but a beautiful woman) in front of me blushed.

"His name is Jake." She replied while studding either her feet or mine.

"So is mine." I smiled at her and lifted her chin so I could look in to the green eyes the mesmerized me. When I lifted her head I fond that she was blushing more than before. "And what's your name?" I asked softly.

"Angela." Perfect. The only thought that was in my mind was, perfect. I must have said it out loud since Angela blushed more than before. I looked at her and all the thoughts in my mind were gone. All I could see and think about was _Angela_.

"Angela," I repeated "you're beautiful." She averted her eyes to the ground, but my eyes stayed on her face. "Do you want to go eat grab something to eat?" She didn't say anything but she kind of nodded her head so I took her hand and held it in mine.

"Uum, I think you have a fever." She said. I smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." She looked at me skeptically

"Fine, but if you collapse, it's not my problem." The look on her face made my smile turn into a grin.

"Don't worry", I repeated. "I'm going to be fine." She looked at me once more before she averted her eyes to in front of her. I looked at our intertwined fingers. My dark tanned ones against her pale ones.

"Arp!' I looked down at my other hand and saw that Jake was barking at me and Angela. Angela, to my disappointment, dropped my hand and reached over to her dog. I growled at the dog causing it to become scared, the dogs eyes widened and darkened. Angela thankfully didn't seem to hear my growl. Angela and I stopped in front of "The Coffee Bean" the local coffee shop. I opened the door for Angela when she finished tying up Jake.

When we walked in I chose a booth in the corner to give us some privacy, Angela followed me without saying a word. When we sat down I looked at Angela and thought about how old she must be. She looked about 19 which was good since I'll be eternally 25 until I decide against it. But I couldn't always be sure. "So Angela, how old are you?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm 18 right now but next week I should be turning 19. My birthday is on June 7th"

"Then I'll have to get you a present."

"What?!?! I don't even know you! You shouldn't get me a present!"

"Yes, but I want to GET to know you, so therefore what better way?" I laughed as Angela started turning pink.

"May, I take your, ANGELA?!?!" Angela looked up and so did I too see a boy with black hair. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, uh, Ben, you see Jake her saved my dog when it ran away so I asked him to coffee as a thank you." Ben looked like he didn't believe it.

"Angela, I doubt that you would ask a stranger to coffee. You are probably even more shy than Bella." To my surprise when he said Bella. I didn't care. I was to busy trying to figure out if Ben and Angela were dating because if the were I would have to do something drastic. Maybe some I would get Ben to dump Angela or vice versa.

"Bye Angela. I'll see you later." I smiled at her and handed her a $10 bill and told her that it should pay for lunch. Before I left I winked at her causing her to blush and Ben to fume.

I lay on my bed and closed my eyes and saw the most perfect face. It belonged to Angela.

Bye guys, I love you! ) Anyway tell me what you think!

xoxoxox Andrijana


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Hello everyone. I'm back and more bloody fantastic!

* * *

**

"Jacob, come here and meet Jane!" I sighed and looked around Sam and Emily's wedding for where Emily's voice came from. Finally I spotted her by a table with a bunch of girls my age. But they were girls, not women like Angela. I mentally sighed; I haven't morphed in days just so I could keep her mine. I laughed out loud, mine? She's a human being and doesn't belong to anyone.

_But that doesn't stop you from pretending that she yours._

I cringed, for some reason I kept on getting these uncontrolled thoughts. Things that I didn't want to hear, let alone think. I started walking toward the table hoping that I could control my temper.

"Jacob this is Nicole, Kendra, Tara, Brittany, and Taylor. And everyone this is Jacob." A chorus of hello's and hi's. I responded with a simple 'hey' which still didn't make then realize that I'm not interested in them. But what choice did I have? So I pulled up a chair and sat down.

"So, _Jacob_ are you having _fun_?" said the blond hair girl whose name I think is Kendra. I almost cringed at her double meaning and almost laughed since I've see toddlers who flirt better.

"Nope, everything isn't really my taste" I said, hinting them to give up hope that I'll ask one of them out.

"Hhm, really? 'Cause I know something that you'll just adore!" Then she and her friends burst into a fit of giggles. I smiled and excused myself and of course they wouldn't let me leave without all of their phone numbers, cell phone numbers, emails and addresses. I exited the building so fast that most people would thing I had some medical condition that needed treatment.

I heard a door open, but I ignored it.

"JACOB, Stop thinking about Bella!" I heard Sam say but I didn't bother to look at him.

"Hm? Bella? OH! Bella!" Was my oh-so brilliant reply, and I wasn't lying, since I did meet the most perfect woman last week.

"Wait, if you haven't been thinking about Bella then what or _whom_ have you been thinking about?"

"Stuff, I don't know. I've been thinking about the pack, going to college, what's life about, what's love and of course food, cars and babes." I smiled while I said the last part, and I also got a chuckle from Sam. Hopfuly he won't think I'm hiding something or _someone..._

"Fine, but don't damage yourself kid. With all that thinking you've been doing, you might give yourself a migrane." I laughed at his joke and started heading towards my motorcycle. I waved goodbye to an unconvinced Sam and got on my motorcycle. I started up the engine and just drrve. When I stopped driving I found myself at the meadow where the pack and I saved Bella from that one vampire. I laid down on the grass patch and closed my eyes. I saw on person. _Angela_.

* * *

**Angela Point Of View**

I sighed, I finally broke up with Ben. I know I'll probably never will see Jake again but I don't care. It didn't feel right thinking about Jake and going out and kissing Ben when I was picturing some one else. I closed my eyes and pictured, him. Tall, defiantly six-foot-seven and the dark hair he wore in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. The dark eyes, almost black, and his tanned face. The square jaw and chiseled nose made him look like a modern god chiseled in stone. Or maybe molten rock, after all he probably had a temperature over 100.

I paled what if he's sick? But then I though back to the reassuring words he told me, I swear I could even feel his hand in mine again.For some reason I felt like I could trust him no matter what he said or did. I sighed, I've fallen for some one I didn't even know. I looked at the calendar. June 7th, my birthday.

"Angela, get you sweet little ass up here! You promised that I could dress you up for your birthday!" I heard Madison my 16 year old sister call up to me. I was always the book smart one in the family and Madison was always style smart, and my younger 14 year old brother was the street smart one. Usually I let Madison work on me for her own fun because as I said she was good with hair, makeup and wardrobe. I climbed up the stairs to see her waiting for me in her doorway holding the dreadful curling iron.

"You are not, and I repeat not, using that thing on me!" I said eyeing the curling iron weary.

"Don't worry Ange! I won't burn you, I've been practicing on my friends and Jeremy."

"You're telling me our brother has let you curl his HAIR?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep. And now I'm going to curl your hair." I sighed, I didn't do well in arguments.

"Let's get Hell over and done with." I said swearing. I knew Maddie got the message to be careful because I rarely sweared. When I looked her strightat in the eye I swear I saw her shudder. I wasn't afraid to get violent with her and jeremy when I had to.

* * *

When Maddie was done, I had to admit I looked amazing. My air that usually fell down to my breasts pin straight was now curly. I wore a pair of skinny jeans with a yellow baby doll top **(top on my profile, must check out ****its**** so pretty! And so ****is**** the rest of the clothes from the website are nice too)**. I also had my black ballet flats on. I was admiring myself when I heard the doorbell ring. 

"Yo, Ange! Get that will you??" Jeremy said form the living room. I took one look in the mirror and went to answer the door.

"Hello?" Came a voice from behind the door. Wait it sounded familiar.

"Jake?!?!" I said as soon as the door was open. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I told you I want to know you better. So, I was wondering if you wanna go to Seattle and go to a restaurant. That is if Ben doesn't mind." Wait was that just a _growl_? Couldn't have been people don't growl.

When the relization of his meaning sunk in I blushed. "Me and Ben are kind of, um, not going out anymore." I looked down at the floor.

"Too bad for him, but I must admit it sure does make e happy." I looked up to see his smiling face. He grabbed my arm with his steaming one and pulled me out the door.

"Wait, what will I tell my parents?" I asked stumbiling down my steps.

"Already taken care of."

"Wait, you planned all this evening, and you weren't even sure I'd go?" I asked him doubtfully. But to my amazement he blushed.

"Are you mad?"

I laughed "Of course not, I think it is THE most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Really? Because you deserve so many things," I looked down and blushed but he tilted my chin so I was looking into his eyes. "No I'm not joking, you deserve the world." And with that last remark he pulled me close and kissed me. The kiss was slow and passionate and I gasped at the sensation. It NEVER felt like that with anyone before. He took opportunity of my gasp to slip his tongue into my mouth. His tongue started caressing my tongue, and the sensations I felt were irrevocably wonderful. He broke apart from the kiss. I was left witless but when I had the opportunity to think, I thought that this was going to be the best date of my life. Then I saw our ride. A motorcycle was parked in front of my house. I felt my breath catch.

* * *

**Love it**** ??? Well I do. Love me ??? I don't ;(. (jk jk i have great self-eestem [most of the time jk jk again)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, helllllllo everyone! I know I haven't updated in a 92174****788966000000****29654035609265436 years, but hey, I've been busy. So right now I'm going to update. Happy? **

Jacob's POV

Okay, this is not good. She's just standing there like, she's rethinking our date.

"Um are we ridding on the motorcycle?" Angela asked staring at the motorcycle like it was a death trap, which it probably was.

"Um yea, I left the Rabbit back at home."

"Oh" her mouth formed a little 'O'. "Well I guess we better get going to, wherever." She said but she didn't budge.

I sighed I guess our plans are canceled. "You know, Angela, if you don't want to go, it'll be okay."

"No!!" she yelled, and then she turned a delicious shad of pink. "As, long as you have your license I'll come." She smiled and reached for the spar helmet I brought. No need to say that I didn't have time to get a license, but that doesn't mean I can't drive better than most people WITH a license. I put on my helmet and positioned my self in front of the motorcycle. I turned around to find Angela on the bike hands on her lap.

"Angela, you'll need to hold onto me while we ride." She blushed but wrapped her arms around me. I inhaled and smiled, she smelt delicious. Kind of like a honey, flower mix. I felt her body against mine every signal curve, and it felt as if her body and mine were made to fit together. I felt her breath on my neck and felt every time she exhaled and inhaled.

"You kind of hot." She whispered in my ear. I grinned.

"Well you're not so bad looking either." She softly laughed and slapped my shoulder playfully.

"If we don't hurry up, we'll be late to wherever we're going." She whispered in my ear. I nodded a response and started the bike. I felt Angela tremble when she hear the roar of the bike. I whispered reassuring word to her and told her that I would give up my life to save her, and at that moment I realized that I was right. I would do what ever Angela wanted and whatever it would take to keep her safe. I kicked the kick stand and headed toward Seattle. Normally I would have gone 4x as fast as I'm going now, but I wanted to get Angela used to the feel of the bike. I also wanted to have Angela pressed against me as long as possible.

It took about an hour to get there but since the reservation was for 8:00 and it was 7:30.

"Hey, Ang, we have thirty min. to kill what do you wanna do?""Um, do you want to go look at some stores or something?"

"Sure, I would love to." I smiled down at her. I didn't have to crane my head down to far though, after all she was about 5'10" **[Well guess what, I'm 5'10" too people. ) I'm just 13 though so all the guys are like half my size (. Anyway back to the story )** We started walking towards the stores when I spotted an Auto store.

"Hey, mind if I duck in for like a min.? I think they have some car parts that I can use on Embry's car. Since he wrecked it."

"Sure I'll be across the street; I need some more school supplies." I smiled at her and bent down to kiss her. The kiss was shorter than what I wanted but I had to duck in before we went to the restaurant and that was in about 15 min. I ran into the store and started looking around. It was about 5 min. till I heard the scream. I automatically recognized the voice, Angela! I ran out and found some guy kissing her. I knew she didn't want it since she was struggling but I still felt the jealous rage that some one else beside me was touching my angel. There were about 3 guys around them laughing; I couldn't believe they could be such assholes.

"Hmm, not such a good idea." I said once I reached them. They all whipped their heads around and stared at me.

"Sweet cheek's busy, you can have a go at her when were done." The one with black hair sneered. I tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a growl but it erupted from my lips before I could stop it.

"NO ONE is having a 'go with Sweet Cheeks'."I said glaring at every single one. The blond haired one was still kissing Angela, which pissed me off even more. I took a look at them, it should be easy. All of them were pretty muscular but none of them were a match for an enraged werewolf, just a few more cracks and I was sure about to erupt like a volcano. And like a volcano I was about to cause destruction.

"No buddy, we're about to have so fun with sweet cheeks here." And with out missing a beat he aimed for my head. I didn't bother to duck.

"AH! FUCK! I broke my mother fucking hand on your HEAD!" he screams, letting out a stream of curses. I smiled remembering last time I was punched in the head. Poor little Bella needed a sling to keep her arm in till it healed.

"Hmm, you should have a doctor look at that." I replied. Next came the part I was waiting for, they all (attempted) to jump on me (except the basterd who was STILL kissing Angela). I dodged the attack, and ran a little faster than what I would consider normal. My strategy was to take them down one by one. It didn't take long till all I had to do was take down the asshole kissing my angel. I cleared my throat causing the guy to look up.

"They didn't get rid of you yet?" he looked around for his friends.

"Don't worry; I think they went to see if there was a doctor anywhere near. They were in pretty bad shape" I smiled as the guy's face paled and then he bolted.

Angela ran to me and started crying. "It was just so god awful, he kept kissing me then everyone just laughed, like they didn't care! It was _TERRIBLE._ I was so scared; I didn't know what they were going to do." She sobbed into my chest while I stroked her hair. "But you saved me." She whispered. She looked up, and kissed me. At first it was slow and romantic, but then the pace was quickened into fast and passionate. After a while I broke away from the kiss and she looked at me and blushed that lovely pink color. "I guess I shouldn't have done that." She whispered half to herself. I tilted her chin so she was looking at me and not her feet.

"No Angela, You have no idea how much I want to kiss you." She blushed a darker pink. "But I'm not sure I could have stopped if we went any further and I didn't necessarily want to take you in the middle of the street where you just got assaulted." She blushed bright red. I chuckled and pulled her to my side and started walking to the restaurant. I looked down at my watch, 7:59. We should make it if we hurry. I quickened my paste and Angela followed suit. We made it in time at _Michelangelo's _were I reserved dinner. I looked down at my clothes and straightened out my shirt, note to self next time I take Angela on a date make sure to follow her like a lost puppy.

"_B__onjour._ May I have your name?" asked the receptionist, who was about 20, and apparently right off the plane from France. He was tall and had black hair and bright green eyes, and it looked like he hit the gym at least 4 times a week. He looked at Angela when he spoke which mad me want to punch in his pretty little French face. He was staring at her like if he toke his eyes off for a moment the earth would swallow her whole. I glanced at Angela who seemed to like the attention and smiled at the guy. She glanced over at me.

"Jacob Black." I said.

"Uh huh, follow me." He replied while looking at Angela. Okay buddy how 'bout this? I took Angela in my arms and brought her in a passionate kiss. I could feel just about everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't care. When we broke apart Frankie French was staring at me like I was the devil himself. I grinned. "Lead the way my good man." I said as the man turned around and headed towards a table, in the middle of the room. I grabbed Angela and headed towards the corner booth that was unoccupied. We slid into the both and waited for the guy to realize where we were. When he spotted us, Angela started flirting with the waiter about how the booths were "so-oh much better since she couldn't stand eating in front of so many people". And the waiter like the moron he is believed her and he slipped her phone number into her hand. She smiled up at him. When the waiter left I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey! Don't give me that look; I really do hate it when people look at me, eating or other wise." I smiled at her. Maybe I should let go of the fact that she was flirting was what was bothering me so much. "Now wait, don't tell me that you were JELOUSE?" too late she already found out.

"Now look here Jacob Black does not get jealous no matter how hot the girl he is going out with is. She smiled and didn't reply which show that she saw right through my lie. Then the waiter came by. Great! Doesn't this restaurant have any GIRLS working here? Now I'll have to sit here all dinner and watch Angela flirt. I looked over; Angela didn't notice the waiter yet. I looked him, tall, dark brown hair, green eyes and kind of lanky. Well at least he isn't some male model.

"May I take your or-ANGELA?!" What is up with every signal waiter in Washington knowing Angela?!

"ALEXANDER! How nice to see you! It has been way too long." She jumped out of her seat and hugged the guy standing in front of her.

She turned to me "Jacob this is Alexander we go to Math camp together." He nodded at me and I didn't bother to respond. I ignored the fact that he was still holding Angela around the waist. I turned to Angela and raised an eyebrow. She laughed. "Shut up! I personally like math, thank you very much." She smiled.

"Hey! Math Camp is for all the cool kids." I smiled at her ignoring Alex.

"Have you ever been?" Alex asked. I didn't look at him, after all one glance and you could tell that he was in love with Angela.

"No, I'm one of the lame kids." I shot a grin at Angela, and looked at her mouth. She blushed and excused her self to the washroom. Alex sat down beside me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Angela and I are soul mates, and now that I'm living in Forks we're going to get together by the end of the summer." I laughed Soul mates? Helllo! Me and Angela are soul mates, hence the whole IMPRINTING thing. **(Note that this is the first time he has admitted it. Jacob Black now realizes and accepts that he is madly, and irrevocably in love with Angela Webber.) **I smiled but didn't respond, better I kept my mouth shut before I do something drastic. Apparently he wasn't finished. "And, dude, I'll be putting up one helluva fight." I was about to tell him what he can do with his fight when Angela returned.

"Miss me?" she asked.

"Always." Alex smiled. "But now that I'm living in Forks, we can hang out more often." Alex then took our order like the good little waiter he's supposed to be."Oh and Angela, Happy Birthday." He said and with a glare that was almost as bas as the one Edward gave me when Bella ran away to La Push.

**Sorry ****I forgot to say ****that Bella and Edward married, and that the Cullens moved out of Forks. Anyway the more reviews I get the quicker I will update. I know I'm getting review hungry but I'm having a contest with one of my friends to see who can have the most reviews. Love && xoxoxoxoxox Andrijana**

**P.S. This chapter is FIVE pages long.**


End file.
